


【超蝙】等....等一下 ! (PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗概 : 如果氪星人可以自由控制某部位的大小。靈感源自於網路上看到面對正常size的場面話V.S.超凡size的真心話(https://www.instagram.com/p/BoecipqgxuB/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=soxoojkyzmci&fbclid=IwAR2RZie0u4MzC0Jrzgfoj7fqtD2f1fTapexu9xOjp-XNpba-1rhlstwCI5c)警告 : 大寫的OOC、重口、拳交





	【超蝙】等....等一下 ! (PWP)

在還沒親眼見證過前，黑暗騎士一度擔心新晉男友那"非人類"尺寸會對自己造成某種程度不可逆轉的傷害。

畢竟帶著一個腸造口夜巡實在不怎麼方便。

幸好，也許是老天垂憐，顯然氪星人與地球人類間的種族差異並沒體現在這部分。

克拉克也就比自己粗那麼一點，長度甚至不足以媲美哥譚寶貝人人稱羨的那根"驕傲"。

 

當然，為了男友尊嚴，或所謂的"情趣"，布魯斯也不吝惜在床上大聲的，淫蕩的稱讚幹他的傢伙有一根多麼出色，尺寸驚人，總是能把自己塞滿滿的凶器。

畢竟，即便只有平均偏上size，外星人的電動馬達對人類來說也足夠用了。

 

直到某天，單純的小鎮男孩終於發現，那些床上胡話可能有一大半以上都不是真心的。

 

 

"嗯啊啊啊...好大...要...要壞掉了..."

"啊...啊......就是那樣 ! 操 ! 猛男...幹死我......沒錯...基督在上...再用力點..."

"嗯......好粗...好脹~太棒了克拉克，對頂那邊......啊哈...快點...嗯...把我操射..."

"嗚...要變成克拉克的形狀了...哈...哈......再來...我要到了...再多一點 ! "

兩人喘息著分開，各自在彼此懷抱中平復高潮帶來的悸動。

 

"布魯斯......" 

克拉克輕輕舔著戀人耳後那小塊柔軟的肌膚-順帶一提，這麼做總能輕易讓對方泛起陣陣顫慄。儘管布魯斯永遠不會承認這點，但氪星之子就是愛如此-軟軟的呼喚對方。

"嗯 ? " 

"你知道我有能力辨別那些謊言，對吧 ? "

"What ? "

"而且我並不真的是個童子軍。"

"是是是，你最性感了，男孩。"

布魯斯顯然不覺得男友時不時的murmur有當下處理的必要。筋疲力盡的偉恩少爺只想趕緊入眠，趁天亮前多休息一會。

 

幾天後的夜裡，當總裁飢渴地剝下對方褲子並差點沒被嚇死時，才終於理解了克拉克所指的"謊言"。

說實話，小鎮男孩還是挺享受蝙蝠俠眼珠幾乎從框裡掉出來的震驚臉。

"天煞的克拉克 ! 這太他媽噁心 ! 你是怎麼回事 ? 外星寄生蟲造成的淋巴水腫 ? 打死我也不會讓那東西塞進屁眼 ! "

喔好吧，他忽略了黑暗騎士能造成的言語殺傷力。原先興奮不已的柱體甚至因此而有些萎靡。

克拉克只得安撫著對方，再三保證這不是什麼可怕的病變-相信我布魯斯，這真的不會傳染-才終於免過被一拳打昏拖往實驗室的命運。

 

"所以你要我相信，一個甚至都不是靠性接觸繁衍後代的種族，可以自由調整那地方的大小 ? "

不知何時已再度恢復全身包緊緊狀態的布魯斯優雅翹著腿，端坐於一旁的單人沙發。

很明顯散發出"Don't touch me."的氣勢。

克拉克悲哀的想到。

 

"我以為我們已經取得共識了。"

"蛤 ? "

最佳偵探的腦迴路在克拉克自怨自艾時究竟繞了地球多少圈才能得出這個結論。氪星人完全反應不過來。

"適中大小和最適頻率的共識。" 布魯斯義正詞嚴的說。

 

最好是有這種東西。

 

克拉克直接放棄與男友講道理。反正綜觀整個宇宙，沒有多少生物能說贏蝙蝠俠。

而超人總是贏在行動迅速確實這點上。

布魯斯反應過來時自己又被剝個精光，赤條條的癱在床鋪上頭，場景一如超人秀出他那"大驚喜"之前。

 

眼看對方即將把那字面意義上-真的會死人的-凶器塞進自己屁股，偉恩少爺不得不拉下臉來懇求對方。

"等......等一下 ! "

"我們可能需要多點時間來......適應這個。" 蝙蝠俠不懾服於逆境，他總是做好萬全準備。

布魯斯慎重地從床頭櫃裡掏出一瓶潤滑液，然後是第二罐...第三罐......

 

克拉克看著擺滿床鋪的十瓶潤滑劑目瞪口呆。

原來主臥床頭櫃擁有與蝙蝠腰帶一樣的屬性。

 

小鎮男孩帶著寵溺微笑輕吻他可愛的戀人。

"We can do it, together. " 

他承諾道，並以雙唇膜拜他的暗夜騎士。

 

對方火熱的肉塊被深深含入那不需換氣的柔軟咽喉，隨著兩人脈搏一下下顫抖著，被規律而黏膩的吞吐帶往極致頂峰。

幾根手指同時沒入了曾完美適應自己舊有尺寸的小穴，在大量潤滑的幫助下很快容納三根手指。偶而幾下劃過線體的悸動差點讓這副軀體的主人提早繳械。

但不行，克拉克想，不能這麼快。今晚還有漫漫長夜。

 

第四根手指顯然對布魯斯來說有些不適，那雙好看的眉頭皺了起來，掩蓋住底下璀璨星光。

卡爾空出一隻手玩弄著對方右邊乳頭，讓那深褐色的小東西充血挺立，而原先因疼痛有些疲軟的陰莖再度隨著衝向尾椎的快感回到最佳狀態。

他往掌心到光將近整瓶潤滑液，趁機將大拇指也伸了進去。

那圈緊緻的肌肉就這麼牢牢圈住男人掌心最寬之處，顯然也到了極限，所有皺褶都因極致的擴張消失，克拉克可以看見周邊組織正因這些過激的摩擦而充血。

他的愛人早已滿身淋漓，淺淺喘著氣，試圖盡快適應這幾乎挑戰身體極限的性愛。

克拉克喜愛的揉了揉那精巧的腺體，看著對方不由自主地呻吟，那腫脹的性器也緩緩流出前液。

 

"可以了...快進來......" 他的騎士不耐地用腳跟敲擊自己後背，趾高氣昂的樣子一點都不像才剛被塞入整顆拳頭。

真他媽愛死了這隻壞脾氣的貓咪，超人不符合角色性格的想。管他的。

他扶起頗具分量的肉柱，緩緩將自己塞入對方體內。

 

為了避免黑暗騎士窒息而死，布魯斯緊閉的雙唇被鋼鐵之舌靈活撬開，幾聲驚呼和著喘息一同為貪得無厭的氪星人吞吃入腹。

他感覺自己的腸道皺褶幾乎被碾平。

克拉克原先的尺寸總能恰到好處頂到自己的前列腺。

如今，這巨大可鄙的怪物竟毫不憐惜的直接輾過，上頭突起的血管紋路於每一分一毫微小的動作之中蹭過那敏感的腺體。

布魯斯甚至沒能忍住，直接在對方仍試圖調整進入角度的過程中直接高潮。

然後是永無止境的瘋狂。

 

他甚至算不清自己到底射了幾次，包含到後來那些已經不是精液的東西。

偉恩家主在一片濕黏中清醒，恍惚感覺到仍有幾根手指不甚專心的玩弄身後仍無力合攏的穴。

布魯斯根本沒力氣拍開對方，只能惱怒的朝後方瞪去。

 

氪星人早就對蝙蝠瞪多少有了免疫，克拉克笑著討親親，深知男友拒絕不了湛藍的狗狗眼。

"什麼時候 ? " 沙啞的聲音問著。

"嗯 ? "

"你什麼時候發現那些只是場面話。"

"喔，布魯斯，事實上這來自於某位讀者投稿。星球日報長期與網路當紅畫家合作，每周一次的笑料專欄。"

"他們說，女人只有在面對普通大小時才會說些場面話，當真正遇到大屌時......"

"她們只會說等一下。"

 

看看這個社會把他純潔美好的小鎮男孩染污成何種模樣。

今晚的黑暗騎士也相當痛心。

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其實肉沒有作者原先預想的多  
> 壓力大果然會讓人萎掉......


End file.
